An Extremely Goofy Movie
| based on = | music = Steve Bartek | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Home Video New Line Home Video | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} An Extremely Goofy Movie is a 2000 American direct-to-video animated comedy film distributed by Walt Disney Home Video and New Line Home Video, produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Castle Rock Entertainment, and directed by Douglas McCarthy. It is a standalone sequel to the 1995 film A Goofy Movie and the finale to the television series Goof Troop. The story follows Max's freshman year at college, which is compounded by his father's presence when Goofy arrives at the same college to get a degree because of his failure to complete college. The film was released on Blu-ray as a Disney Movie Club exclusive alongside A Goofy Movie on April 23, 2019. Plot After Max Goof goes to college with his friends P.J. and Bobby, Goofy's empty nest syndrome causes him to falter at work, causing a massive explosion at the toy-assembly factory and resulting in him getting dismissed. At the unemployment office, Goofy is told that he needs a college degree to get another job. Max and his friends meet Bradley Uppercrust III, the leader of the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity and a veteran skateboarder. Bradley is impressed by Max's own skateboarding talent and invites him to join the Gamma team and take part in the college's X Games. Max declines the offer due to the condition that he cannot bring his friends along. Following a skirmish, the two parties place a bet in which the loser becomes the other group's towel boy. To Max's horror, Goofy begins attending the same college and interrupts the group's down-time with chores. Max decides to distract his father by introducing him to the college librarian, Sylvia Marpole, with whom he has much in common. Goofy accidentally impresses Bradley with his clumsy attempt at skateboarding and is invited to join the Gamma team, which he accepts upon Max's encouragement. During the first qualifiers for the X Games, Bradley discreetly blinds Max with a pocket mirror during his performance and installs a rocket booster on Goofy's skateboard. Goofy beats Max and Max's team barely makes the semi-finals. Eventually, Max lashes out at Goofy and storms off in anger. A depressed Goofy ultimately fails his first round of midterm exams and he leaves for home after quarreling with Sylvia. Goofy is inadvertently advised by Pete and Goofy reconciles with Sylvia, who helps him ace the next terms. As Goofy decides to quit the Gamma team, he overhears the group plotting for the final, but Max, still angry with his father over beating him in the qualifiers, does not listen to his warnings. At the semi-finals, all teams but Max's and the Gamma's are eliminated. Just before the final triathlon, Bradley eliminates P.J. from the games, leaving Max's team short one player and requiring Max to call for Goofy to join. Throughout the race, Bradley and his team attempt to hinder Max's team, but only manage to eliminate Bobby. Bradley's final trick results in Max and Gamma member, Tank, getting trapped underneath a flaming collapsed X logo. As Bradley passes them by, Max and Goofy rescue Tank, who assists Max in winning the race. Afterwards, Bradley concedes his defeat. Max calls off the bet, but allows a vengeful Tank to slingshot Bradley into the X Games blimp overhead. During graduation day, Max gives Goofy his grand-prize trophy as an apology gift for his selfish disownment, and Goofy drives away with Sylvia for their next date. Voice cast * Ewan McGregor as Max. Now college-bound, his attempts to distance himself from Goofy and winds up making things worse for him. By finally accepting Goofy as a major part of his life, he was able to find the independence he long sought. Bob Baxter and Steven Trenbirth served as the supervising animators for Max. * Jamieson Price (replacing Steve Martin) as Goofy. Goofy inconveniences the lives of those around him by accident, but always has the best intentions at heart. He spends most of the movie coming to terms with not being needed as a guardian for Max anymore. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for Goofy. * Jeff Bennett as Bradley Uppercrust III, the head of the Gamma Mu Mu gang. He is extremely arrogant and proud of his position as head of the fraternity and will do everything he can to keep it that way. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Bradley. * Philip Seymour Hoffman as Pete, P.J.'s father. Unlike Goofy, Pete is looking forward to rid himself of P.J. According to P.J., Pete intends to turn the latter's room into a bowling alley once he leaves for college. * Vicki Lewis as the Beret Girl, a charismatic and suave stage performer in the college café called the "Bean Scene". She becomes P.J.'s love interest when the latter shows innate talent in poetry, and supports Max's group in general as they take on the Gammas. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for the Beret Girl. * Bebe Neuwirth as Sylvia Marpole, the college librarian who immediately becomes Goofy's love interest. She shows an intense passion for the American 70s culture. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for Sylvia. * Martin Short as P.J.. Max's best friend since childhood. Unlike Max, P.J. is somewhat woeful about how he never earned his dad's genuine respect, but finds confidence after meeting with Beret Girl. Bob Baxter and Steven Trenbirth served as the supervising animators for P.J.. * Pauly Shore as Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski. Max's other best friend. Bobby mostly serves as comedic relief in this movie. Bob Baxter and Steven Trenbirth served as the supervising animators for Bobby. Unlike the first film, Shore receives credit for his work. * Brad Garrett as Tank, the second-in-command (later replacing head) of Uppercrust's Gamma frat gang. Tank is big in stature, towering over the other characters, and serves as a typical muscle man for the Gammas. * Barbara Goodson as the Unemployment Lady * Kirk Thornton as Chuck the Sportscaster and Ken Clark * Christopher Sabat as a glasses-wearing short Gamma member and and an X-Games referee * Michael McConnohie as Goofy's boss at Beekins Toy Company and a sunglasses-wearing Gamma member * Doug Stone as the Tour guide at the college * Paul St. Peter as the professor at the college * Additional voices include Paddi Edwards as a receptionist and Kath Soucie, Jenna von Oÿ (Stacey from the first film), Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Julie Ann Taylor and Cree Summer as college students. Soundtrack Unlike its predecessor, this film has no musical sequences where the characters sing on-screen. However, a number of songs are used in the soundtrack and have been included in the official album release which is titled Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie Dance Party!, released in February 2000 alongside the film itself. # "Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades" – Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo # "Don't Give Up" – John Avila, Terrence A. Carson, Carmen Carter and Carl Graves # "Nowhere to Run" – John Avila # "Pressure Drop" – The Specials # "Shake Your Groove Thing" – Peaches & Herb # "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" – Carmen Carter and Donnie McClurkin # ESPN X Games Theme 1 and Theme 2 # "C'mon Get Happy!" – The Partridge Family # "Knock on Wood" – Carmen Carter # ESPN X Games Theme 3 # "Right Back Where We Started From" – Cleopatra Promotion A number of McDonald's Happy Meal toys based on the film were produced. Reception An Extremely Goofy Movie won the award for "Best Animated Home Video Production" and Bill Farmer was nominated for "Best Voice Acting by a Male Performer" at the 28th Annie Awards in 2000. Rotten Tomatoes currently rates the film at 63% based on 8 reviews, making it one of the few Disney sequels to be rated higher than its predecessor. The movie was released on Leap Year Day 2000. Censorship A scene in the film's climax was removed entirely following the September 11 attacks. In the scene, Max and Tank were trapped inside the papier-mâché X-Games logo and Goofy helped save them. As they made their escape, a burning image of parallel tower models was seen. Even though the film came out well over a year before the terrorist attack, the scene was considered inappropriate in retrospect. All subsequent television broadcasts edited out all scenes inside the logo, though it was kept on all home video releases, online streams, and international broadcasts. References External links * * * * Category:2000 animated films Category:2000 films Category:2000 direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s buddy comedy films Category:2000s coming-of-age films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Directorial debut films Category:Direct-to-video comedy films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Films about fraternities and sororities Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Goof Troop Category:Goofy (Disney) films Category:Disney Television Animation films Category:Film scores by Steve Bartek Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment films